


#1 Jersey

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, M/M, RIP Asahi's innocence, Secret Relationship, bokuroo friendship, kind of, kurohina - Freeform, they're in high school so yes underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: "Bet you one day I’ll look better than you in it!”  Shouyou says.“Really now?” Kuroo smirks but then he thinks:‘Oh, he’s cute. He’s really cute.’
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 27
Kudos: 334





	#1 Jersey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yazhkx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazhkx/gifts).



> KuroHina Brainrot strong with me not gonna lie. As stated in the tags, this is underage because they're in high school although I think the age difference between Shouyou and Kuroo is about a year and half. If you're uncomfortable with that please don't read this as it does get a little explicit. 
> 
> I am not very well versed in the world of volleyball and that's why its so vague during the game. Sorry!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The first time Kuroo notices his feelings for Hinata is when the younger boy spends the week at Kenma’s place for the first time. Hinata is going to be staying with the Kozume family for a week because Hinata’s mom was going out of town for business and was only taking his little sister. Since there was no volleyball practice during that break, Hinata had asked Kenma if he could come stay with him.  When Kenma had agreed to let Hinata stay, Hinata had begged his mom for permission to come stay in Tokyo.

Kenma’s parents suggested inviting Kuroo as well. They didn’t want Hinata to be forced to play video games  the whole week and Kuroo had agreed to it because he’s a good guy and he loved seeing the change in Kenma that only Hinata brought out. 

Case in point, they had just finished a nice practice in Kenma’s backyard and Kenma had even willingly participated. Sure, Hinata and Kuroo had to promise that they would play any game Kenma picked for as long as Kenma wanted. 

Kuroo had brought his jersey just in case they wanted to make the game feel more ‘official’, but he didn’t get to use it as Hinata had not brought his own jersey, so they decided to just use the shirts they’d be wearing. Kenma had taken the first shower and then Shouyou. Both of them were playing when Kuroo had left to take his shower. When Kuroo came out of the shower to find Hinata wearing his #1 red jersey and Kenma taking pictures.

“What the hell are the two of you doing?” Kuroo stares at Hinata wearing his jersey. It’s… a nice image. A very nice image, according to Kuroo’s dick. His jersey is a little too big on Hinata, falling a bit off his shoulder and covering just a bit under his waist. He can see Hinata’s boxers and seriously how had he never noticed that Hinata is hot.

“Wouldn’t Shouyou look great in our uniform?” Kenma says, smirking. Kuroo glares at his best friends because okay yes, Hinata definitely looks great in their uniform. He looks especially great in Kuroo’s jersey.

“Kuroo-san, your jersey is hugeeeee! I bet you one day I’ll look better than you in it!”

“Really now?” Kuroo smirks.

“Keep it in your pants, Kuroo,” Kenma warns him. He sits down next to Hinata while Kenma passes them the controllers. Hinata hasn’t taken off his jersey yet and Kuroo just stares at him.

‘ _ Oh, he’s cute. He’s really cute.’ _

Hinata looks over at him and smiles and Kuroo can’t help but smile right back.

* * *

“Kuroo-san, stop it! Come on, we gotta finish cleaning!” Shouyou says as he attempts to continue sweeping the gym. Attempts being the keyword because Kuroo won’t stop kissing him.

“Nah,” Kuroo says as he moves the broom out Shouyou’s hand, “Don’t tell me you haven’t missed me, Chibi-chan.” 

Truth was Shouyou had indeed missed the rooster headed guy. They had seen each other last month when Shouyou came to sleepover for the weekend at Kenma’s house. Kuroo stayed with them on Friday but that just ended with Kenma throwing a pillow at their heads where they laid on the futon saying, “If you two idiots wanna be in love, go to Kuroo’s. This is a safe haven for gaming and sleep!” And so the next day, Shouyou asked Kenma if they could sleep over at Kuroo’s. Kenma said yes, but as they were leaving the house he told Shouyou that he’d forgotten something, went back inside the house and never came back out. 

“Guess that’s his way of giving us his blessing,” Kuroo laughed, wrapping his obnoxiously large hand around Shouyou’s smaller one.

They spent all of Saturday watching movies and kissing each other. Since discovering kissing, (thank you Kenma for practicing with me and teaching me, you’re the best senpai, Shouyou thought) Shouyou found that addiction to certain things wasn’t bad. He could spend hours kissing Kuroo and be perfectly content. Kuroo never complained, so Shouyou thinks he doesn’t mind it. 

Which brings us back to the present. After a practice match with Nekoma on the second day of their joint weeklong training camp, Shouyou had been voluntold by Daichi to help clean so he wouldn’t stay out practicing past curfew, again. The rest of Karasuno had already gone off elsewhere and the Nekoma team had all agreed that the loss they had suffered in that practice match was punishment enough for the day. So Yaku told Kuroo, “You need to take responsibility for your team and clean the gym!”

Kenma had said, “Yes Kuroo, this loss is breaking my heart. I don’t think I can go on anymore.” Kuroo didn’t believe that for a second but then Daichi approached him and said, “Here! Have my trouble child and run his battery dead. Make him clean the whole gym on his own, for all I care— Hinata I swear to god if you don’t stop jumping around—“

Daichi went over to try to settle his wild tangerine teammate and that was what convinced Kuroo of cleaning alone with Shouyou. Daichi has given him permission to run his child’s battery out so that was exactly what Kuroo would do. 

“Your captain said to run your battery dead, I can do that—“ Shouyou jumped away from Kuroo laughing and blushing.

“Stop being a pervert Kuroo-san!” 

Kuroo pouted but Shouyou reached for the broom again, “I am being mistreated by my Chibi-chan! I no longer have the energy to clean!” 

‘What a drama queen,’ Shouyou thought. Out loud, though, he said “The faster we finish cleaning, the faster we can do other things.” Shouyou raised his eyebrows suggestively and Kuroo grinned mischievously. 

It didn’t take them long to finish cleaning and when they were putting the brooms back in the cleaning closet, Kuroo pushed Shouyou in and slid the door close behind him. He trapped the smaller middle blocker in between his arms and looked down at him adoringly, “You played really well today, Shou. I’m proud of you.”

Shouyou shivered at his boyfriend’s husky tone. He loved it when Kuroo praised him for his volleyball skills. It made him feel good.

It made him feel wanted.

“Tetsurou...” Shouyou moaned even though they weren’t touching, “I—“

“What do you want, Chibi-chan?” Kuroo whispered in Shouyou’s ear.

Shouyou didn’t answer. He reached out to touch Kuroo’s chest, sliding his hand down as he stared at his boyfriend’s face. He reached the waistband of the shorts of the older teen, and slipped his hand in, stroking him.

Kuroo leaned his head in to rest on top of Shouyou’s. Kuroo really loved it when Shouyou was bold and took matters into his own hands. Literally.

“I missed you Kuroo,” Shouyou said to his boyfriend, “I missed you so much, Kuroo-senpai.”

“Fuck baby, call me that again,” Kuroo thrusted into Shouyou’s hand. 

“Kuroo-senpai, do you like it when your kouhai call you that or just me, Kuroo-senpai?” Shouyou tightened his fist around Kuroo’s cock. The thought of Kuroo being turned on by anybody else really bothered him. 

“Fuck no, Shouyou. I only get like this for you. Just for you baby.” 

“Mmm, you sure?” Shouyou smiles and pushes his boyfriend back a little to look into his eyes. Kuroo is looking at him so adoringly and Shouyou knows his boyfriend doesn’t feel like this with anyone else.

He begins pumping Kuroo faster trying to make his boyfriend feel good. 

“Shouyou, I’m close baby,” Kuroo kisses him quickly before Shouyou slips down, putting his knee pads to good use. He stops pumping for a second and looks up at Kuroo as he takes the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He suck for a second before taking more of Kuroo’s length 

Kuroo comes with a loud groan and just as Shouyou is swallowing the closet door opens and Asahi is staring at them, wide eyed before closing the door just as fast as he opened it.

“Asahi? Is Shouyou not there? I swear I heard something!” That was Nishinoya. 

“Nope! No one is there! HAHA, must’ve been the wind!” Asahi sounds so nervous, Shouyou feels bad that he just witnessed the little romp between Kuroo and him. They hear steps signaling that Shouyou’s teammates are walking out of the gym. They wait a beat, and then two, for good measure. 

Kuroo’s laugh cannot be contained anymore. He starts laughing so hard, tears roll down his cheek. 

“Stop laughing! What if they tell Daichi? Or worse, what if they tell Bokuto-san?! Bokuto-san will kill you! Oh no! What if they tell Suga-senpai? Now he’ll really kill you!” Shouyou looks at his boyfriend who is now rolling on the floor still laughing, “It was nice knowing you, Tetsu.”

“Oh come on, babe! Asahi won’t say anything!” He moves over to hold Shouyou’s hands, which were set in a prayer position, as if he’s already mourning his boyfriend’s demise. Kuroo takes Shouyou’s hands and kisses the palms lightly, “Don’t start praying for me. I’ll take on the world for you.”

“Maybe we should just tell my team?” Shouyou asks hesitantly. His team knew he was bi but they had thought he had a preference for girls, seeing as he blushed whenever Kiyoko or Yachi spoke to him. 

“I mean I don’t mind, but are you sure?” Kuroo is still holding his hand as they got up to exit the closet. 

“Yeah! I mean, why not? I’m in this for the long run! Are you?”

“You wound me, Chibi-chan, I’m here ‘till you get tired of me,” Kuroo smiles and Shouyou believes him. 

“Hey don’t you have a practice match against Fukurodani tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

“What uniform are you guys wearing?”

“The white one… why?”

“Can I borrow your red jersey?”

Kuroo nods, asking, “Chibi-chan, just what do you have in mind?”

Shouyou only winks and Kuroo swoons.

* * *

The practice match with Fukurodani is about to start and Kuroo looks around but doesn’t see Shouyou anywhere. Some of Karasuno is already in the stands ready to watch. Suga and Daichi are sitting together as usual. Asahi, Nishinoya and Tanaka are also there already. 

Asahi keeps glancing at Kuroo but whenever Kuroo turns to him, Karasuno’s ace turns away. 

He wants to go ask them where Shouyou is. He checks his phone once again but there are no text messages from Shouyou.

“Kenma?” 

“Mhm,” Kenma doesn’t look up from the game he is playing on his phone, “He is coming, he's just a little late.” Kuroo raises an eyebrow at him, and Kenma answers the silent question, “He texted me.”

“How is it that my boyfriend texts you instead of me? Are you trying to steal my Chibi-chan?” Kuroo jokes.

“Yes.”

“WAIT WHAT?”

“Come on, the match is about to begin,” Kenma says putting his phone away. Kuroo goes off to play and by the time the first set ends, Nekoma barely being able to win it by a mere point, Shouyou still hasn’t shown. He only has a few minutes before he needs to get back on the court so he grabs Kenma’s phone from his hands, “ _ hey!”,  _ and dials Shouyou’s number.

“Kenma? I’m almost there! I had to get glitter off my ass--”

“Why the heck is there glitter on your ass and where are you?” Kuroo all but yells at the boy on the other line. 

“oh hey babe! Sorry! I’m almost there I just had- umm, some issues?” Shouyou sounds sheepish. Kuroo just hopes nothing has happened to his jersey or his boyfriend. 

“Second set is about to start and I need my orange cheerleader.”

“Oh is that all I am?” Shouyou says, laughing a bit.

“NO! Just, ugh, get your gliterry ass here! I’m gonna beat Bokuto and if you’re not here to watch me destroy him it won’t feel as good!”

“Tetsu! That’s not nice! I think I won’t be cheering for you after all!”

“But Chibi-chan!” 

“I’ll see you in a few~” Shouyou hangs up. Coach yells at him to get his ass back on the court and Kuroo hands Kenma his phone back.

“I really hope Shouyou breaks up with you.”

“Shut up Ken-” Kuroo doesn’t finish telling Kenma to be quiet because he sees a flash of orange and red running up to where Karasuno is sitting.

Shouyou stands there looking down at Kuroo. He has a #1 painted with red glitter on his face and a Nekoma head band. He looked like such a fanboy. 

What really makes Kuroo’s heart go “ **_bwah_ ** ” and  **_“gwah”_ ** as his boyfriend would say is the sight of Shouyou in his jersey. Sure he has seen Shouyou wearing his jersey once before, but never in public like this. The rest of Karasuno is looking at him in surprise except Asahi, who looks like he wants to be anywhere but here. 

The whistle blows and Kuroo tries to concentrate on the game but his boyfriend is cheering loudly and although he wants to impress Shouyou it is a little distracting. 

Fukurodani takes the second set.

Bokuto glares at him through the net and Kuroo now understands why Shouyou was praying for his life. He looks over at Karasuno and Daichi seems to be yelling at Shouyou while Suga looks at him. 

“Kenma?”

“No, I will not protect you from the wrath of Karasuno or if Bokuto tries to murder you. I’ll help Bokuto hide your body though, so you know it will be in a good hiding place.” Kenma says with a flat look on his face. 

“What kind of best friend are you?” Kuroo yells at Kenma. Kenma looks up from his phone and looks at him then over at Shouyou.

Kenma smiles a little and says, “although he is starting to look better than you in that jersey.” Kuroo looks over at Shouyou, who’s waving at him and Kuroo waves right back before Bokuto stands before Hinata flexing his arms and talking excitedly. 

The whistle blows once again and Kuroo heads over to his position. They start the game and everything is going well until somehow Akaashi sets the ball perfectly and Bokuto spikes it just right that it nails Kuroo straight in the face. 

The whole gym is silent as Kuroo lays on the ground. Yaku goes over to him and looks at him and says, “Yo, are you dead?”

“God, I wish,” Kuroo sighs, slowly sitting up, he feels a bit of blood over his lip and some trickles out of his nose. The coach yells something and Kuroo is moved out of the court to sit on the bench by Yamamoto and Yaku. 

“You good, kid?” 

“Uh, I think I can continue, sir,” Kuroo tells his coach, wiping his nose. The tissue comes back with a little bit of blood. 

“No, you probably have a concussion, I’ll have someone take you to the infirmary but hey, you got a thick skull for not passing out to one of Bokuto’s spikes to the head. Now let me see who can take you--” 

“I’ll take him!”

“Oh? Karasuno’s number 10? Didn’t know you were such a big fan of Nekoma. Maybe I should try to get Kuroo to persuade you to come live in Tokyo, haha” The coach’s voice sounds amused but Kuroo doesn’t really care because an angel has appeared before his eyes. Shouyou looks even better up close. His orange hair looks just right with the red jersey and Kenma had been right.

Shouyou does look better in Kuroo’s jersey. 

Shouyou laughs with Coach and tells him he’ll take care of Kuroo and Coach waves them away. Kuroo gets up and Shouyou puts an arm around his waist to help him while Kuroo naturally puts his arm around Shouyou’s shoulder. They’re about to exit the gym when Kuroo turns back and sees Bokuto staring at them. 

Kuroo knows that Bokuto probably didn’t mean to spike him in the face, but just in case he did. 

Kuroo sticks his tongue out at Bokuto before dropping a small kiss on top of Shouyou’s orange curls. 

“THAT IS IT! I’M GONNA KILL HIM! AKAASHI LET ME GO!”

“Bokuto-san, I’m not holding you back.” is the last thing Kuroo hears before they exit the gym.

* * *

“Well, at least my team took it well,” Shouyou says as he puts a pack of ice on Kuroo’s nose, “Asahi actually said he thought we were a cute couple! And given what he saw, well..”

“Oh god, don’t remind me ‘cause I will laugh and everything hurts right now,” Kuroo chuckles and looks at Shouyou through the ice pack. Shouyou is looking at him with worry in his eyes, so Kuroo says, “I’m okay, Shou.”   
  


“I know.”

“Why do you look so worried then?”

“You know after the second set when Bokuto-san came to talk to me?” Kuroo nods and Shouyou continues, “he said that he was gonna spike a ball to your face. I didn’t think he was serious though!” Kuroo chuckles a bit and Shouyou glares at him, “Don’t laugh, Tetsu! You could’ve seriously been hurt and it was probably because of me!”

“Awww, who knew dating you was going to be dangerous Chibi-chan! Although that thing you do with your tongue certainly--”

“Seriously? Can you not keep it in your pants while injured?” Shouyou tries to look annoyed but the glint in his eyes lets Kuroo know that they’re having the same thoughts. It suddenly occurs to him that they’re alone in the infirmary and everyone is still at the game. 

Shouyou moves the ice pack from his face, “You’re still so attractive even when you’re injured, ugh that’s so annoying, Tetsu.”

“ ** _You’re_** annoying.”

“Shut up or I won’t be nice to you.” 

“Oya, oya, did you not say you’d take care of me?” Kuroo pulls on Shouyou’s hand so that he can move to straddle him and Shouyou does, “Take care of me, baby.” Kuroo grinds his hard-on in Shouyou’s ass and Shouyou tries to hold back a moan when the door slides open.

Bokuto and Akaashi stand there. Akaashi stares at them but Bokuto looks like he’s about to explode. Shouyou quickly tries to scramble out Kuroo’s lap but Kuroo holds him there because, ahem, he has a bit of a problem with Bokuto and Akaashi seeing how hard he is.

“Bokuto-san! I-- we, uh- Tetsu say something!”

“Can you leave? I’m trying to recover with the help of my Chibi-chan.” Kuroo ignores the sigh that escapes Shouyou. 

“You’re a deviant, Kuroo,” says Akaashi and they all stare at him, “how dare you use my child like this? You’re a pervert. Bokuto-san you can spike all the balls at him.”

“Your child?” Kuroo asks and looks over at Shouyou who looks just as surprised. 

“Excuse you!” a voice behind Akaashi says, “YOUR CHILD? I’m sorry, when did you two become Shouyou’s parents, Akaashi-san?” 

Suddenly Karasuno’s vice captain and captain are also in the infirmary and Kuroo just wants to rest with his boyfriend but no, of course he can’t do that when his boyfriend has about 100 people ready to protect him. 

“Suga, come on,” Daichi says, “we only came to make sure Hinata was okay and check on Kuroo, remember? Don’t pick a fight.”

Suga glares at Daichi but says nothing. Daichi looks over at them, “seems like they’re both just fine. Come on, Noya and Tanaka are probably gonna try to cheer up Yamamoto and who knows what kind of trouble they’ll get into.”

“Fine, fine. Shouyou make sure you make your boyfriend grab some food and make sure you eat too! See you later!”

With that Karasuno’s duo leaves. Kuroo exhales in relief but he looks over at Bokuto who still looks mad at him. Finally after a beat of silence, he says, “Bo?”

“I don’t like it.”

“What don’t you like, Bo?”

“I don’t like you dating my number one disciple,” Kuroo opens his mouth to tell him too bad, when Bokuto continues, “I like it even less cause you didn’t tell me. I thought we were bros.”   
  


Shouyou slips out of Kuroo’s lap and stands next to the bed looking between Kuroo and Bokuto as both of them go, “BRO!” and start hugging each other. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you bro! I forgot, honestly!”

“BRO! It’s okay, bro! I’m sorry I tried to kill you with a volleyball!”

“BRO, it’s all good bro!”

“BRO!” they say together. Akaashi stares at them before he shakes his head and smiles and Shouyou chuckles a litte.

“Sorry to interrupt the broing out but,” Shouyou says, “Tetsu, I’m kinda hungry. Can we go get food? Are you feeling better or do you want me to go get you something and come back?”

“Nah, I’m good, let’s go Chibi-chan.”

The four of them walk out of the infirmary. Shouyou walks a bit ahead talking to Akaashi, telling him how cool he looked during the game and Kuroo would be jealous if it wasn’t for the fact that Shouyou was wearing his jersey. 

“Bro, gotta admit Hinata does look good in your jersey.”

“That’s right, bro. MY jersey and MY Chibi-chan.”

Shouyou turns back to smile at him and Kuroo thinks, ‘ _ he’s cute, he’s very cute. Especially in my jersey.’ _

  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on the comments or come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar)


End file.
